A Magical Speculation
by Resident Goddess
Summary: HP/SM **Chapter 5 up!** Midnight star-gazers and Quidditch games, oh my!
1. Chapter 1

_A Magical Speculation_

Chapter 1  
Rated PG-13  
By: Resident Goddess 

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to J.K. Rowling. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to Takeuchi Naoko. This story belongs to me :P 

A/N: Okay, so I'm trying something new. The senshi get letters from Hogwarts...what a surprise...just go ahead and read it, it's kinda...different. Beware, Haruka/Michiru ahead. Ignore spelling and grammar errors.

Ages  
Michiru and Haruka- 16  
Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami- 15  
Chibiusa- 11  
Setsuna- Appearance of 26  
Harry and the gang- 15 

On with the story! 

*** 

"Haruka, don't blow bubbles in your chocolate milk." 

The year was 2003. After a large amount of strange unnatural events, the sailor senshi were once again reborn after fighting a new evil. That morning everything was running smoothly, well, smoothly except for a bit of spilled chocolate milk. 

"What are we doing today, Michiru?" Tomoe Hotaru, now 15, asked. She had long since stopped calling Michiru 'Michiru-mama' and Haruka 'Haruka-papa'. Setsuna, the oldest, still had her nickname. 

"I don't know, maybe go to the beach. Did you bring in the paper, Haruka?" Michiru turned to the sandy haired female in a white blouse...and nothing else. 

"Nope." Haruka mumbled and continued to eat her toast. Michiru rolled her eyes. 

"Don't play with that silly putty at the table, Hotaru." She warned, and opened the door to get the paper. Utter confusion came next as the wings of 6 owls flew in the door and over to the table. As quickly as they had come, they left, leaving a stunned group of senshi and six letters on the table. Hotaru picked up one of the two in front of her. 

"_Miss Tomoe Hotaru  
1878 ST,   
Purple upstairs bedroom  
Tokyo, Japan_" She read the front of the envelope. The address was written in English, but Hotaru could read it, as it was required in school for them to be fluent in English. The second letter was addressed nearly the same, but left out the bit about her purple room. Hotaru opened the first letter she picked up, first, and began to read. 

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
~~~ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Tomoe,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.   
We know you have recieved another letter from Shinan, the Japanese School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but we request your presence here, as you will not have as high opportunities offered at any other school.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 29th.   
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress"_

"That's what mine says," Haruka said, and opened the second one, which was in Japanese. "This one says basically the same thing, except that we should go to their school instead of a out-of-country one. What do you think, Setsuna? You did know about this, right?" 

"Yes, I did. And I _would_ suggest Hogwarts, just because of it's high credibility. I'm sure that the other Senshi got letters as well." 

"Why don't we call them, and make the decision together...this is kind of strange," Michiru said, picking up the phone. She quickly dialed each one (instead of using their communicators), and everyone was on their way in minutes. 

*** 

"Ugh! This is too confusing! Since when do we get tracked down by magical schools?" Makoto grumbled, 

"Well, actually, every time we're reborn we get these letters...I have just been...borrowing them because of all the action we had been getting." Setsuna explained with a pained look on her face. The inner senshi all made faces, and Usagi let her head fall to the table. 

"What's the date today? You know I don't keep up with these things when we're on our short vacation." Usagi mumbled, "Hey! Does this Hogwarts place have _full_ summer vaction??" 

"Yes, Usagi. And the date today is August 26th. If you all want to go, we can send the owl out today and make a trip down to Diagon Alley in England right away." Setsuna explained. The inner senshi looked at each other, but the outers kept their eyes on Setsuna. They all seemed to shrug at the same time, and Rei muttered: 

"Sure. We'll go." 

"But Rei!" Usagi wailed, "I _want_ to go to Hogwarts!" Rei just rolled her eyes and put her head on the table. "Oh, did you say that we would...go?" 

*** 

After much debating about how to get to Diagon Alley, Setsuna decided that they should use the Sailor Teleport, which would be fastest. She would stop time so no one would be alarmed at their sudden appearance, and it would also give them time to change back into their normal clothing. 

"Our first stop _would_ have been Gringotts, the wizarding bank...that is _if_ I hadn't known about this in advance." Setsuna said, smiling smugly to herself. Michiru and Setsuna rolled their eyes, and Chibiusa smiled in delight. "So, we're off to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions."

"Sestuna, have you been here before? You sound so well...aqquainted with this place." Hotaru said, looking up at the taller woman. Setsuna smiled down at her.

"Well, yes, I have, Hotaru. I've been here many times. Anyone with powers are naturally witches and wizards. I've known for hundreds of years that this is where we would all end up. I'm glad we're all together, this time, though."

A bell rung as they all walked into the shop. A woman dressed in mauve smiled and greeted them at the door. 

"Why, isn't it my dear friend, Setsuna Meiou!" She said, mis-pronouncing Setsuna's last name horribly in her very British accent, "And who have you brought with you?"

"New Hogwarts recruits. These two," She pointed to Michiru and Haruka, "are 6th years, these 6 are 5th years and this little one down here is a 1st year. We need uniforms."

"Gladly, gladly! I'll get my staff to work on it right away! We only have one other customer here at the moment, so I'm sure it won't be a problem to get you out of here as soon as possible!" She bubbled, Hotaru thought she was much to happy for her own good, but enjoyed her excited persona. "You two first, dears...you are both so small!" She took Hotaru's wrist lightly and grabbed Chibiusa as well, Hotaru shot a pleading look Michiru's way, and let herself be dragged off to the back room by this...woman. The others took the liberty of sitting down in the waiting room, each looking at copies of 'Witch Weekly'. 

After waiting for five minutes, the bell on the door rang once again, signalling another person's entrance. Two wizards entered, obviously father and son. They both had silvery blonde hair and steel gray eyes. The son was considerably nicer looking then his father, but both wore smirks that made them both look slightly unattractive. Madam Malkin ran out of the back room tutting to herself, and, seeing the pair clapsed her hands together and squealed. "Why Mr. Malfoy! Here to get young Draco outfitted? Look at him, growing up so fast!" The boy she had called Draco rolled his eyes and glanced at the 8 sitting girls who were all watching him with interest. Never had they seen a boy with such fair hair and skin! He gave them all a sarcastic look, and turned back to Madam Malkin. "I'll get Draco into the young men's rooms right away, Mr. Malfoy. It may be awhile, so you feel free to come back later!" Mr. Malfoy nodded said 'thank you' dryly and left, without even so much as glancing at the Japanese girls. 

Ten minutes later, Madam Malkin was back with Hotaru and Chibiusa, both with packages in their arms and forced smiles on their faces. She took Rei, Usagi and Minako next. Almost twenty minutes later, they returned as well, and she pulled Michiru, Haruka and Makoto away. Every time she did this, Setsuna chuckled and continued to flip through her magazine, barely looking up at Madam Malkin. When everyone was done and paid for, they all walked out, heaving huge sighs of relief as they walked down the crowded street. 

"Did you think that guy was cute?" Minako whispered to Rei, who nodded slightly. 

"What guy?" Chibiusa asked them, looking up towards their faces. 

"This boy came in while you and Hotaru were in the dressing room. He was very handsome." Rei explained airily. "What's next, Setsuna?"

"Next stop: Flourish and Blotts...to get your school books."

"I love going to stores for writing supplies!" Ami squealed, very-out-of-character-like. Haruka looked at her with a mild expression of interest. 

It took them almost an hour and a half in Flourish and Blotts. 

So much was Ami and Michiru's love for school supplies. When they finally did make it out, Setsuna looked at the list in her hand and wrinkled her nose as she looked at the next store. "We're off to the Apothecary, everyone. I don't want you to touch anything while you're in there...and if anyone wants to stay outside, I'll be happy to get their things for them." 

Well, all of them made it in and out, in record time. Setsuna shoveled them off to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Mr. Ollivander came out from behind his counter, looking quite annoyed when he saw the size of the group in front of him. "Isn't there any way we can...brake you young folk up so I don't have to deal with such a big crowd?"

"Of course, of course." Setsuna said, "Who wants an owl? I'll take a few of you over to Eeylops Owl Emporium while some of you get wands, then we'll switch." So it was agreed. Rei, Usagi, Minako, and Michiru went with Setsuna to the Owl Emporium, and the rest stayed at Ollivander's to get wands.

***

Mr. Ollivander went to work on Haruka first, thinking to get the most intimidating of the group done with first and foremost. Haruka had to try 12 wands before she found one that suited her. This, apparently, discouraged Mr. Ollivander greatly, and he was much more mellow with the others. Rei, Usagi, Minako, Michiru and Setsuna returned (with two owls) just as Hotaru, who was last, found her wand. 

"Amazing," Commented Mr. Ollivander after Hotaru's wand had created purple sparks, "I've never seen a wand spew purple sparks before. You learn something new every day." Setsuna left Rei, Usagi, Minako and Michiru with Mr. Ollivander, and took Hotaru, Chibiusa, Haruka, Makoto and Ami down to the Owl Emporium. 

***

Inside, Chibiusa squealed with delight at all the beautiful owls, but was silenced as Diana 'humph'ed loudly in her ear from her shoulder. Chibiusa sighed, and decided to help Hotaru search for an owl. 

After several minutes of looking around, a beautiful gray owl flecked with white caught Hotaru's eye, and she decided that this was the right owl for her. Ami settled for a brown and black owl, while Makoto and Haruka decided not to get anything, commenting that animals were 'too high matinence'. 

They all met outside Ollivanders, each with several bags, and decided to get a few rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Setsuna decided on four rooms, meaning that two rooms would have three people in them, and two would have only two. Michiru and Haruka got the first room, Minako, Makoto and Ami got the next room, Setsuna, Hotaru and Chibiusa would take the third room, and Rei and Usagi (who, hopefully wouldn't kill each other), had the last room. 

This would prove to be a very interesting year.

[End chapter]


	2. Chapter 2

_A Magical Speculation_

Chapter 2  
Rated PG-13  
By: Resident Goddess 

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to J.K. Rowling. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to Takeuchi Naoko. This story belongs to me :P 

A/N: Okay, so I'm trying something new. The senshi get letters from Hogwarts...what a surprise...just go ahead and read it, it's kinda...different. Beware, Haruka/Michiru ahead. Ignore spelling and grammar errors. Thanks to: Saturn Angels, Silent Whispers, EA Simpson, Goddess-of-Light and Buns for the reviews ^^;;

Ages  
Michiru and Haruka- 16  
Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami- 15  
Chibiusa- 11  
Setsuna- Appearance of 26  
Harry and the gang- 15 

Anywho...

By the by, Buns, Mamoru will show up later...if I'm feeling kind...mwa ha ha ha.

***

Life at the Leaky Cauldron was very interesting, indeed. The senshi spent a total of five days there, walked around Diagon Alley each day, seeing something new every time, and aqquainted themselves with the ways of the British. Usagi was even calling Rei a 'stupid git' by the end of the week. 

On that fateful Monday morning, September 1st, everyone (even Usagi) woke early and headed down to King's Cross to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Setsuna..." Hotaru said as they walked, she was looking down at the paper in her hand. "I don't think this is right...this says Platform 9 3/4, but there are only platforms 9 and 10 here."

"Don't worry about it, Hotaru-chan. You just walk right through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Rei, Usagi, you two go first." Setsuna said, and Rei raised an eyebrow. 

"Setsuna, that's solid concrete." Rei said, giving her an odd look.

"Don't you have no faith in me, Rei? Don't worry! We'll see you on the other side!"

"Yeah, the other side of conciousness," Rei mumbled, but looked at Usagi and shrugged. Usagi seemed to be indiffernt about the whole process, and decided that whatever Setsuna thought was best, obviously was. So, the two girls (Rei with a very determined look on her face), made their way (in the most un-suspicious way possible) to the barier, pushing their trunks in front of them. Rei closed her eyes and prepared for a loud crash and a lot of laughter. When it neither came, she opened her eyes cautiously, they were met with a gigantic scarlet steam engine--The Hogwarts Express.

***

"This is um..." Chibiusa trailed off, looking for a good word to describe the scene before her, "cool." She said lamely, frowning. 

"Let's get you on this train, shall we?" Setsuna said, smiling in delight. She helped them board, and after they had all given her hugs and promised to write, she stood outside a safe distance away. 

Being the last one in line, Hotaru was the last one into the compartment. Being the last one into the compartment, she was the first one to realize that there were not enough seats for all of them. 

"Oh, Hotaru..." Michiru said, looking around. "You can sit on Haruka's lap..."

"The whole way?!" Haruka squealed,

"It's okay, Michiru. I'll go find somewhere else to sit...I am fifteen."

"I'll go with you, Hotaru! You shouldn't have to go by yourself just because Haruka won't let you sit on her lap!" Chibiusa said and got up, giving Haruka a glare. Haruka pouted.

Hotaru and Chibiusa decided on the compartment across the asile from their friends and went inside and sat down. A few moments later, the train started to move, very slowly and Chibiusa squealed with delight. 

"I'm so excited!"

"Hey! Wait!" Someone yelled from outside the train, and Hotaru looked out the window to see three students running to catch them. Evidently they had, because moments later the door to the compartment opened to reveal two boys and a girl, all breathless. 

"All the other compartments are full, do you mind if we sit here?" The girl asked, Hotaru shook her head and looked at the others. The girl had long brown (slightly bushy) hair and brown eyes, one of the boys had flaming red hair and tons of freckles, the last boy had emerald green eyes and messy black hair. "I'm Hermione Granger, what are your names? I don't think I've seen you around before...are you new? Transfers maybe?"

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru, nice to meet you."

"Chiba Chibiusa."

"Woa, you guys have weird names...I've never heard the names 'Tomoe' and 'Chiba' before...by the way, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The red head said, Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Their names aren't 'Tomoe' and 'Chiba', Ron. Those are their last names. In Japan it's last names first, first names last, right?" She looked at Hotaru and Chibiusa.

"You got it," Chibiusa said with a crooked smile. Ron seemed to blush a little and sat back in his seat. 

"I'm Harry Potter," He held his hand out in front of Hotaru. She looked at it and then back at him. Oh! Thank God for all those etiquette classes! She took it and shook it firmly. 

"Are you transfers?" Ron asked, obviously he had gotten over his blush attack. 

"We're transfers...yes." Chibiusa said, trying to recall what Setsuna had told them to say in a situation like this. Just then, saving them (for the time) from answering any more questions, the door slid open and a witch with a cart full of food smiled in at them. 

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked, motioning to the cart. Hotaru looked at Chibiusa and shrugged, grabbing and paying for a bag of Every Flavor Beans, raising her eyebrows when she searched through the bag looking for something that wouldn't taste too awful. She assumed they meant 'every flavor' when they said 'every flavor'.

"Did you come here by yourselves...all the way from Japan?" Harry asked Hotaru, who was still looking through her bag when she replied:

"No...I came here with my friends and my guardian."

"What about your parents?" Harry said, Hotaru looked up. 

"I don't have any parents."

"What happened to them? Did they die?" Ron asked, Hermione silenced him with a punch to the stomach. Before Hotaru had time to answer them, the door opened again and a very smirking, very blonde Draco Malfoy walked in. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Just to chat, Potter, it's been awhile." He said, and noticed Chibiusa for the first time. "Who're your friends?" He asked, looking at Hotaru. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You aren't flanked by your usual side dishes, Malfoy. What happened? They decide to try to grow brains and jumped off a cliff?" Ron said.

"And I would answer that, Weasel, if it made any sense, but seeing as it didn't, I can't possibly."

"I understood it," Hermione said,

"Well you would, wouldn't you, Granger? It takes a freak to know a freak."

***

"Do you think that they're all right in there?" Haruka said, looking at Michiru.

"I don't know, Haruka. You were the one who didn't let Hotaru sit on your lap, after all."

"I'm sure they're fine, Haruka. Hotaru and Chibiusa aren't babies anymore." Rei muttered, still miffed about the whole platform 9 3/4 incident.

"Yeah, but they were like...yesterday." Haruka mumbled, slumping down in her seat. The compartment door opened and a witch looked in at them. 

"Anything from the cart?" She asked, motioning to the cart she had been pushing. It was stock piled with all sorts of foods that none of them had ever seen before.

"Oooh!" Usagi squealed, diving in. After everyone had paid for their food (Usagi's sum being the most, of course), they set to work eating their purchases. Usagi had quite a bit of trouble getting a chocolate frog in her mouth, and Rei wasn't having much luck, either.

"Damn thing keeps hopping around!" Usagi giggled as she made a grab for the frog, and finally managing to catch it, she hurriedly stuffed it in her mouth. "Thisisreallygood!" She said. Her companions stared at her and Rei raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm not even going to ask..."

***

Hotaru studied Draco Malfoy. From they way he stood to the way he talked she could tell that he was a commander. Someone that wasn't to be crossed. She raised her eyebrows at the scene before her, as Ron Weasley jumped up, red in the face and got as close as possible to Malfoy without kissing him. 

"You had better take that back, Malfoy, or you'll be worse off then you were at the beginning of last summer."

"Oh yeah, Weasely? If I remember correctly, your brothers got you out of that mess, and I've recovered quite well, you impertant git. Sod off." 

Again Hotaru's eyebrows went up, new language for her to learn. Fun stuff. Just then, with a glance back at Hotaru, Draco decided that Ron and the rest weren't worth his time, and he left. Ron sat down heavily.

"One of these days...Malfoy is going to get what's coming to him."

"Friend of yours, Ron?" Hotaru asked, nodding to the door. Ron looked at her in surprise, while Harry laughed, catching the sarcasm that Hotaru rarely ever used. 

"Quite the opposite, actually," Hermione said with a genuine smile. She leaned forward in her seat. "Malfoy has been a tick under our skin for the last four years, and he's looking to make this the 5th year in a row." 

"Every school has one," Chibiusa put in mildly. All three of them nodded, and Hermione looked outside. Clouds were beginning to gather, and suddenly they opened and rain started pouring down. 

"Looks like it's going to be a great start to the new year." Harry muttered, sitting back. "Anyone want to play exploding snap?"

"Exploding what?"

***

After teaching Hotaru and Chibiusa Exploding Snap and playing several games, Ron drifed off to sleep, Hermione settled in to reading a book, and Harry seemed quite content to just sit in the compartment quietly. Hotaru looked out the window at the sceneary, and Chibiusa had gone moments earlier to see the others. 

Chibiusa came back and looked at Hotaru with a shrug. "They said we should change into our school uniforms. We're almost there."

"All right," Hotaru said, and got up to gather her things. 

When they returned, they saw that Harry, Ron and Hermione had all changed, and they noticed one major difference in their school attire. 

"Your outfits are different then ours." Chibiusa pointed out, she pointed at Ron's red and gold tie and his badge. "By the way, your tie is crooked."

Ron grabbed his tie and straightened it, Harry looked at Chibiusa. "They're our house colors. When you get to the school, they'll sort you into a house. Gryffindor--that's us, Slytherin--Malfoy, Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff." 

"Sounds exciting," Chibiusa said mildly. The train slowed and stopped. "Looks like we're going to be able to do that sooner then we'd planned."

***

After much excitement, everyone had gathered in the main dining hall. Hotaru and her friends sat at a special table until it was time for them to be called up. Once Professor McGonagall had gone from 'Almanna, Brittany' to 'Xaiver Charles' (Sorting Chibiusa to Huffelpuff in the meantime), Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the group of people before him.

"Today, I am pleased to start this wonderful year with thewonderful announcement that we have ten transfer students from Japan!" Claps rang out across the hall, and loud hoots came from the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall and motioned for her to get on with the process. She opened a entirely seperate scroll and looked at it.

"Aino Minako!" Professor McGonagall called. Minako squeaked.

"Why do I have to go first?" She whispered hurriedly as she stood up.

"You're first because of your family name!" Michiru said, and watched as Minako sat down on the stool in front of the hall. 

Hmm, a voice said in Minako's ear, you've got quite a pure heart here, and a nice amount of bravery too. I see that you are very kind to everyone you meet, and sometimes overly kind. I can't see that you are a work-a-holic, so no Ravenclaw for you, and I can't see very much nerve in you...I suppose it must be "Huffelpuff!" The last word was shouted to the enitre hall, which burst out in clapping when Minako got up and walked over to the Huffelpuff table. 

"Hino, Rei!"

Why here in your mind I see a truly brave heart! You don't get many of those these days! Quick to stand up for your friends and quick to anger, you are, I see! A flaming Pheonix flies in your heart! There is only one place for you, Hino Rei, for I can only see you in "Gryffindor!" Rei smiled, clapping, clapping, more clapping as she walked past the Ravenclaw table to the Gryffindor table. She got a few glances and quite a few whispers from the male population, but she managed to hide her excitement behind a mask of stone. 

"Kaiou Michiru!"

Quite a bit of talent you have here, Miss Kaiou, and quite a mind as well. I see you love the arts, this is a good thing, seeing as there is such good talent here at Hogwarts. You are willing to learn, and grateful to, I see. You must be put in "Ravenclaw!"

"Kino, Makoto!"

My my! The heart of a lion, you have here! Quite a temper as well, and willing to stand up for what you believe in! I can see that you would do well off in any of the houses, excluding Huffelpuff, but your wit and bravery surpass all of your other traits...you must be put in "Gryffindor!" Makoto smiled smugly to herself and looked at Haruka, mouthing the words "You owe me 200 yen."

"Mizuno, Ami!"

Well, you Japanese are the smartest I've seen in quite a long time! I see here in your mind that you are quite a bookworm, and yet you are somewhat shy and ashamed to admit it. You are smart, Ami Muzuno! Sing it lound and sing it proud, for brains will get you far here, my dear! Nothing but Ravenclaw would suit you! "Ravenclaw!" Ami smiled and went to sit next to Minako. 

"Not much of a surprise there," Haruka muttered, but was cut off by Professor McGonagall calling her name.

"Tenou, Haruka!"

Oh dear, don't you have a tempremental mind?  
"Put me with Michiru, or I'll eat you for lunch." Haruka thought,  
Hmm, touchy too, but brave enough to stand up to me! I shall put you in "Gryffindor!" Haruka nearly threw the hat off and stalked over to the Gryffindor table where Makoto and Rei were already sitting. 

"Stupid hat," She muttered, cursing lightly. She stopped when Hotaru's name was called. 

"Tomoe Hotaru!" The hall fell silent as Hotaru's small white figure got up and walked to the stool. She sat down, and the hat fell over her eyes, engulfing her mind into it's self. 

A troubled past haunts your mind, dark angel. I see it here, hidden as it may be, but still it remains. You have lived a hard life, and there was evil at work in your body, I can see that now. Special you are, and your mind is smart. Standing up for yourself comes naturally to you, but so does knowledge, and evil follows you everywhere. It wouldn't do to put you in Slytherin, and I believe you might make trouble in Gryffindor. Let's put you in Ravenclaw, and give your mind a workout, shall we? "Ravenclaw!" Hotaru remembered getting up numbly and walking over to Michiru and Ami, seated at the Ravenclaw table. 

"Tsukino Usagi!"

You must be related to that younger ball of energy, the first year, Chibiusa. Your mind and her mind work in the same ways, and it seems as if they function together. I can't imagine you two being apart, so I shall put you in "Huffelpuff!"

***

During the dinner, everyone got to know the others in their year. Hotaru, Michiru and Ami had a very interesting conversation going at their table as they ate, and Hotaru was silent through most of it until a 7th year looked at her and spoke up.

"Do you play Quidditch, Hotaru?" He said, Hotaru knew a little about Quidditch but she shook her head no. "You've the perfect build for it, maybe you could try out...a beater perhaps."

"No way Mike!" Someone shouted from further down the table "The poor kid would get killed! Look at her! She's too frail! She'd only be good as a seeker!"

"I thought that Cho Chang was your seeker," Michiru said, looking down the table at the Chinese girl who was eating quietly. 

"Not this year," Mike said, "Dumb girl was practicing this summer and broke her arm. She's out for six months, and we need a replacement seeker. Why don't you drop by tomorrow after classes. We'll see what you can do, Hotaru."

[End Chapter 2]


	3. Chapter 3

_A Magical Speculation_

Chapter 3  
Rated PG-13  
By: Resident Goddess 

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to J.K. Rowling. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to Takeuchi Naoko. This story belongs to me :P 

A/N: Okay, so I'm trying something new. The senshi get letters from Hogwarts...what a surprise...just go ahead and read it, it's kinda...different. Beware, Haruka/Michiru ahead. Ignore spelling and grammar errors, I suck. Hehe.

Thanks to: Rings of the Cosmos, Elven-Princess, Xtreme Rebel Angel, Girl-chama, Deni, JudgeDP, Elenhiril, and Silent Whispers for reviewing!

Ages  
Michiru and Haruka- 16  
Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami- 15  
Chibiusa- 11  
Setsuna- Appearance of 26  
Harry and the gang- 15 

***

Finding her way to the common room that night was easily done for Hotaru. Her mind wasn't clouded with pumpkin juice as Michiru's seemed to be, and she hadn't eaten so much that she couldn't think straight. Ami muttered the password at the portrait ('littulins'), which was of a silver bell, ringing when they entered the quiet common room. 

Decorated in bronzes and blues, the common room had a nice atmosphere to it, a large fireplace stood far from the door, and several armchairs cluttered closely around it. Michiru breathed in deeply, claimed it as home and went to sit down. Hotaru sighed nervously, still a bit wary of the new people and situations, and let herself sink into an armchair as well. Ami remained standing, and others littered themselves in various armchairs. Some went upstairs to the dormitories and others threw themselves around tables to do some early studying. 

"What do we have tomorrow, Ami-san?" Hotaru asked Ami, looking up at her, since the blue-haired girl was standing. 

"Potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Gryffindor, History of Magic with Slytherin, Divination with Huffelpuff, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Tomorrow we have Charms with Gryffindor, Herbology with Huffelpuff, Care of Magical Creatures with Huffelpuff, and Astronomy with Slytherin." Ami informed her, and Michiru looked at her schedule. 

"I have some classes with Haruka, but most Gryffindor is with Slytherin and Ravenclaw is with Hufflepuff." She muttered, sighing slightly. Hotaru smiled sadly, thinking of Setsuna. A group of first year Ravenclaws passed them, walking up the steps, each one with a tired expression and some with yawns. Michiru looked at her watch. "Etou...jyu-ichi gi!" She exclaimed, drawing stares from a quiet group of girls sitting near them, "It's nearly eleven o'clock," She said, "We should be heading to bed, your first class is at 9:00, Hotaru." Hotaru sighed as she let Michiru 'tuck her under her wing', so to speak, and she shrugged to Ami and followed her up the stairs. 

***

"Isn't this exciting, Minako-chan?!" Usagi yelled as she skipped rather clumsily up the steps, she had had quite a bit of food, and she was more clumsy then usual. Minako was drowsy. She thought that one of those other innocent Huffelpuffs might have spiked the pumpkin juice, and she responded half hartedly with a nod of her head. Chibiusa was holding Minako's hand as not to fall backwards off the stairs, despite the state that she was in. The three senshi didn't notice when they followed the throng of other Huffelpuffs into the black and yellow common room, nor did they notice when they walked up to their dormitories, found their respective beds, and fell into them with soft thuds. Moments later, Usagi could be heard snoring. Loudly. 

***

"I wonder how Usagi's doing. I wonder what Michiru's doing. Hotaru might..." Haruka was saying, but Rei cut her off with a glare and a point in front of them. They had arrived at the door to the Gryffindor common room. "Ooh, what's this?" Haruka said, looking at the painting of the fat lady. She walked around it, her hand on her chin, expecting the woman who was asleep. "She needs some diet pills. How do we get in?" 

"We say the password. But wake her up first, Haruka." Makoto said with a smirk. She crossed her arms, and Rei did the same, waiting. Haruka looked around hurriedly.

"How?" 

"Poke the painting or something...I don't know, yell, make noise!" Makoto said, still standing with the same determined look on her face that she had worn moments earlier. Rei was getting a coy smile on her face now, it was almost coming to the point of laughter. 

Haruka was about to go up and prod the woman in the painting, but she need not have, because a trio of 5th year students came up behind them. The one with black hair and glasses glanced at them, smiled and walked up to the portrait. He hit the frame with his hand three times, and the fat lady shook herself awake. 

"How rude!" She said, "I was just resting my eyes! You didn't have to knock me, I wasn't sleeping!"

"Ah, sure you weren't." The redhead said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his robes. "I'm Ron Weasley. That's Harry Potter, and she's Hermione Granger." Ron said, sticking a hand out to Haruka. She looked at it for a moment, and when he put it down she shrugged.

"Konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Haruka desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." She said with a smirk. 

"Excuse her." Makoto said, stairing dreamily at Harry, "She said that her name's Haruka. I'm Makoto, and she's Rei. Thanks for your help, we might've been stuck out here all night."

"No problem." Harry said, and turned back to the portrait, "Aristos," he muttered, and the portrait swung open. He nodded his head inside, and the three senshi, Ron and Hermione followed him. 

***

Hotaru awoke with a start, quickly dressed, and walked down to breakfast, noticing that Michiru and Ami were already gone. When she reached the table, Michiru quickly stood and straightened her tie and badge, Hotaru blushed and felt several eyes on her, not only from the Ravenclaw table, but from others as well. 'I hate being the new girl,' she thought, and sighed, sitting down next to Ami. Before Hotaru had a chance to grab even a piece of toast, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throught. 

"Ah, the start of new classes and new rules." He said with a clear voice, but his eyes held sorrow. "You are not children any more. None of you, not even the first years, so small and alone. I beleive that you have a right to know what will happen in the future at this school . I believe that you have a right as citizens of the Wizarding world, to know what threats await you in the future." He paused for a fleeting moment. "Voldemort has arisen to power once more. Those of you that know him as 'He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named' shutter as I say his name clearly in this hall. If you shutter now, then I fear for you when the Wizarding world and Muggle world comes under his power, for it will come. And you are safe here, for the time being, because we have very powerful Witches and Wizards in our midsts. This year, you must not stray off the Hogwarts grounds. There will be no trips to Hogsmede, and you shall not leave the school. Am I understood?"

A deadly silence passed, and then choruses of 'yes' were heard throughout the hall. Clangs of forks against plates were heard, and everyone collapsed into socalizing. 

"Who is Voldemort, Michiru?" Hotaru asked, looking at the aqua haired senshi. 

"A very evil wizard in this world, Hotaru." Michiru said, "He killed countless Muggles and Witches and Wizards, and finally, fifteen years ago, he was put to a stop. But now he's back." 

"What happened fifteen years ago?" 

"Voldemort went into the Potter's house. Killed James and Lily Potter and turned on thier son, Harry. Apparently his spell backfired and he was doomed to wander bodyless across the world. He's been trying to come back ever since."

"Harry Potter did you say?" 

***

Hotaru and Ami passed Usagi and Minako in the hall on thier way to Potions. Usagi and Minako were on their way to Astronomy with the Gryffindors, and as Hotaru walked down the steps towards the dungeons, she mildly thought about Voldemort and Harry Potter. Hotaru let her mind skirt around the idea of them being at Hogwarts this year, when all this trouble was arising...did Setsuna know about this? Had she sent the senshi to protect Hogwarts?

All thoughts and questions left Hotaru's mind as she entered the cold dungeon, and she immediately decided that she didn't like the place. It was filled with all sorts of different smells, and jars crowded the walls. Students gathered in small groups about the room, and suddenly a door opened, one that Hotaru didn't even notice was there. A professor came out, greasy haired and sharped nose, he wore a smirk. 

"Don't bother sitting down, any of you." He said, "I will have a seating chart." Students groaned and some sighed at the all too farmiliar ways of the Professor. He looked down his list of names, putting people in odd spots, Slytherins with Ravenclaws, Slytherins with Slytherins, Ravenclaws with Ravenclaws. When he came to Ami's name, he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Do you speak English well enough?" He said, with a raised nose. 

"Yes, Professor. Hotaru and I are both fluent in English." 

"I beleive I was referring ot you Miss...Mizuno, not your friend. Take a seat next to Miss Parkinson." He pointed to a girl with a pug-like face, a Slytherin. As Professor Snape went down the class list, he commented on some people, others he rolled his eyes at. Most were Ravenclaws, though some were Slytherin. "Tomoe Hotaru...." He looked at Hotaru and smiled curtly. "Hopefully you are not as obnoxious as your friend. Have a seat by Malfoy." He pointed to Draco, though Hotaru already knew who he was. She mumbled something under her breath in Japanese which no one heard. To us, if we could hear it, it would have been 'Snape no baka'.

Professor Snape thought it fitting to remind them all of the rules, which was a good thing, because Ami and Hotaru didn't know any of them. For the first half hour, Snape lectured them on potions, mistakes and more mistakes, using quite a few examples, some of which included the use of student's names. Hotaru felt very sorry for the boy named Neville Longbottom, he seemed to have gotten himself in quite a bit of trouble in the last few years he had been at Hogwarts. 

"Today you will begin working on a truth potion, not nearly as powerful ast the Veritaserum potion, but still something important to know. This will be an on-going project, and you shall work with the person next to you, when you have completed your potion, you shall test it. Open the Potions book in front of you, look up the potion Erfuiniel. Everything you need is in this room. I will be watching." With that, Professor Snape put his arms behind his back and walked to the open spot behind his desk, watching the students as they scurried around getting the materials they needed. 

Hotaru looked at Draco and sighed. 

"Do you know what everything on this list is?" He asked, looking down at the list, "Mungle weed, Dorfil tears, Gold spruce?"

"I think I can figure it out, Draco." Hotaru said, and got up to go to one of the shelves, Draco's eyes followed her for a moment, then he went to work on clearing out the cauldron for their use and setting the fire under it. Hotaru searched around for the supplies, coming up with all of them (though the Dorfil tears were hidden behind large amounts of Posperous Foam), and headed back to the table. She caught a glance of Ami looking into a jar, and found that she herself would love to get a look around this place without Snape hovering over everything they did. 

"Got everything?" Draco said with contempt in his voice, he looked irritated at something, and Hotaru decided that lip wouldn't get her anywhere in this situation. She nodded, and then began reading the directions. 

All too soon it was time to clean up, and Snape had them put their not-so-finished potions in the back of the room, telling them that if their potion was green, pink or blue at this time, they had failed the class. Draco and Hotaru smiled with relief. Their potion was clear.

***

"Welcome, class, to Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said, standing at the head of the classroom. This year you will be transforming things to animals and animals to things. You will transform cats to dogs, dogs to cats, rats to mice and mice to rats. You will find this year hard and testing, but most of all you will find it rewarding. Today, we copy terms. But first, the seating chart." Professor McGonagall said and smiled a crooked smile, devoid of all humor. She put them in alphabetical order, and Hotaru ended up sitting by Ron Weasley. Throughout the class, while copying terms, Hotaru noticed Ron's continuous note-passing behind her back, obviously to Harry, who sat just a few seats to her left. On one such occasion, Professor McGonagall almost caught them, and Hotaru advised Ron to 'knock it the hell off' otherwise suffer the consequences. 

After class, Harry caught up with Hotaru and Ami, stating that he'd heard Hotaru was going out for Ravenclaw Seeker.

"My, my, but good news travels fast." Hotaru mumbled, a blush rising to her cheeks. 

"I have inside connections," Harry said with a smile. "Not only am I friends with Cho Chang, but I make it my business to know who my adversary is."

"Gryffindor Seeker? I'm not surprised." Hotaru said, hugging her books to her chest. 

"Why is that?" Harry asked, he seemed hurt, and Hotaru felt bad for a fleeting moment, but it was true. Harry had a confident air about him, the same that Muggle jocks had. Draco had slightly the same air, only mixed with the fierce pride of something else, something Harry didn't have. 

"It's just the way you act. I didn't mean to insult you." 

"You didn't," Harry assured her, "but you might have put Ron out a little." Harry said, nodding to Ron on his other side, he looked miffed for some reason. 

***

History of Magic, Hotaru decided, was the most boring class that she had ever been to. The teacher, Professor Binns, was not only boring, but he was dead. And Hotaru found it very hard to concentrate on a teacher whom she could see right through. 

Apparently, however, being dead didn't stop him from giving them homework, and give him homework he did. 

Divination was perhaps, the only class that Hotaru felt slightly anxious in. She had no trouble in believing in the stars, and she couldn't stand that this woman was completely off-base in her claims. Having Usagi and Minako in the class did make it easier for both Hotaru and Ami, but both were completely stricken with fatigue as this woman droned on and on about usless knowledge that could not possibly be fact. In fact, Usagi fell asleep, and her snores filled the classroom for a small moment until Minako placed a hand over her nose. Not completely devoid of reason, however, Professor Trealawny, she too gave them homework. 

***

In their next class, a bit of excitement was in the air. Neither Hotaru or Ami knew why, and Harry had to explain that this was the fifth year in a row that they had had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. No one knew who it would be this year, for the teacher hadn't shown up at the opening ceremonies, nor had he/she been at breakfast that morning. Their questions were soon answered, however, when the door swung open and a middle aged man walked in, his hair already showing grey streaks. As if in unison, one large gasp filled the room, and the room held it's collective breath. 

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said when he had gained his tongue, "What are you doing here? I thought you were hiding out with--" Harry stopped, a surprised look on his face, "the owls or something."

"No, Harry, Professor Dumbledore insisted that I come back due to the current circumstances with Lord Voldemort."

"But what about...third year...we'd thought you'd..." Hermione stuttered, stumbling over her words, her hand flew up to her mouth. 

"Calm down Hermione. I'm sure you'll figure it out once you get your mind set to it. Now, let us begin." Professor Lupin said, and motioned for them to sit down. Everyone sat in random seats, and somehow Hotaru ended up between Harry and Hermione, Ami two seats away from her. 

"Do you know him, Hermione?" She asked the brown haired girl,

"Yes, he had this position in our third year, but he resigned once everyone found out that he was a....Werewolf." 

"Oh." Hotaru said indifferently. Harry looked at her, surprised that her reaction was so mild. Professor Lupin went over the syllabus for that year, and he, like Professor McGonagall, handed out a list of terms for them to define, as well as homework. 

Once class was dismissed, Hotaru stood up, ready to go find Mark about Qudditch, though she was very nervous. Suddenly she realized that she didn't know where the Quidditch field was, so she quickly grabbed Harry's sleeve. He looked at her in surprise and then looked down at her hand, which was holding firmly to his robes. 

"Could you show me where the Quidditch field is?" Hotaru asked, and Harry nodded.

***

"Here you are," Harry said as they arrived on the field, Harry nodded to Mike, who came up to greet them. The two exchanged a few words and then Harry departed, mumbling something about homework. Mike turned to Hotaru. 

"Let's get you on a broom, Tomoe, see how you do." He said, and handed her a school broom. "If you do all right, we'll get you a proper broom, but for now this will do." He showed her how to call the broom and mount it, and then he took her over to a large chest. "These are the balls we use," Mike said, and he named the bulgers, quaffle and snitch. He took out the golden snitch and showed Hotaru it's speeding wings. "We'll see if you can catch this, then we'll practice. Watch, I'll let it go. When I tell you, you can go look for it." He said, and let the snitch go. It sped off to the left, and about thirty seconds later, Mike looked at Hotaru. "Go." He said. Hotaru kicked off the ground and felt a little shaky at first, but soon she got the gist of it as the air flew around her. Getting a grip on herself, she decided to look for the snitch, and squinted her eyes off to the distance. Something buzzed past her ear and she realized that the snitch had just missed her head by inches. Catching it in her sight, she sped after it, her broom climbing up, up, up into the now crystal clear sky. She was inches away, her hand, inches from touching the snitch. It was so close she could feel the air from it's beating wings fluttering softly against her hand. She couldn't let this beat her, and she made one final grab for it, and found it in her grasp. Her knees buckled as she heaved a great sigh and let herself relax, gliding softly to the ground. 

"Well, I'd say you've made the team, Tomoe. We might actually have a shot at the cup this year."

[End Chapter 3]


	4. Chapter 4

_A Magical Speculation_

Chapter 4  
Rated PG-13  
By: Resident Goddess 

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to J.K. Rowling. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to Takeuchi Naoko. This story belongs to me :P 

A/N: To answer some questions: 

Red: (Who said): "So, Setsuna say that she is going to stop time for the other Senshis to teleport to Diagon Alley so as not to frigthen the people there, but how is this going to frighten them? The witches and wizards there would probably thought that they had apparited or something."  
Me: (^_^;): I was referring to their appearing in Senshi uniforms. Wouldn't you be disturbed if you saw several females in mini-skirts appear in front of you in a blast of light?   
Red: "And the most important thing of all is that aren't the inner senshi and the outer ones too old to attend Hogwart? What are their purposes there?"  
Me: (^_^;;): Well, I think I explained this in the first chapter(which you may not have caught), after another battle after Galixia, the Senshi were reborn. Haruka and Michiru aren't too old to attend Hogwarts because they are now 16. And, for the second part of that question, you'll find out what their purpose is soon!  


Silent Whispers and JudgeDP: When/who is the first Quidditch match (aginst)?  
Me: (~_^): Well, I would have to say that probably not in this chapter ^^;;;, you can probably expect it in chapter 5. And the first match is Ravenclaw vs. Huffelpuff :)

Thanks to: EA Simpson, Red, Silent Whispers, JudgeDP, Goddess-Of-Light, and Rings of the Cosmos for reviewing! 

Ages  
Michiru and Haruka- 16  
Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami- 15  
Chibiusa- 11  
Setsuna- Appearance of 26  
Harry and the gang- 15 

Anywho....

***

Groaning, stretching, and then aching from head to toe, Tomoe Hotaru got out of bed and showered. It was 5:30 in the morning. Mike had made Hotaru practice stretches on the school's broom once it was decided that she was the new seeker. She stretched in ways that she had no idea that she could strech in. She hurt in places she didn't even know she had muscles, and as she looked in the mirror, she could have sworn to herself that she had grown...at least an inch. 

Coming out of the shower was a little easier then getting into it, and Hotaru dressed and was downstairs in the common room when Michiru woke at 6:00. Grabbing a Potions book, Hotaru dismissed herself and went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. Her plan was to eat and then go to the owlry, to send Setsuna an owl. Her plans were changed, however, when she reached the Great Hall. First, she ran into Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw (Please, feel free to correct me if I am wrong here). After large amounts of praise from him on becoming the new seeker, she got a heads up on what would be taught in class that day. Leaving Professor Flitwick, she ran into Draco Malfoy. Literally. It was as if the boy was a bad penny, turning up in the most odd of situations. He muttered something about her watching where she was going, scowled a bit, and picked up her potions book. 

"Trying to show me up in potions, are you, Tomoe?" He asked with a bit of sarcastic humor in his voice. 

"No" Hotaru said with just as much malice. 

"Heard you're the new Ravenclaw seeker," Draco said, leaning against a pillar, the enchanted sky was beginning to lighten, and Hotaru hadn't even acomplished anything she had set out to do. "Well, at least you'll be able to get a few games in before you play us, and ruin the winning streak that you'll most likely have, considering that you're playing Huffelpuff first." 

Oh God. The sarcasm. It was almost too much. Almost.

"Yes, and it must be because we are playing Gryffindor after Huffelpuff...you couldn't be referring to Slytherin...could you? No." Hotaru smirked and held out her hand for the Potions book. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her, smirked again, and handed her the book. He headed in the direction of the library, and Hotaru continued on the way to breakfast. 

The Hall was scattered with very few students, and Hotaru noticed that none were sitting at their house tables. It must be the early hours, no one cared since there were not enough people to fill up even one table in the great hall. Hotaru sat down at the Ravenclaw table and took a roll and some orange juice, opening the Potions book, Hotaru read up on the Erfuiniel potion, noticing that it not only caused you to spill your guts to whoever chose to listen, but some common side effects was light-headedness and nausea. Hotaru groaned as she read the common mistakes made. There was a list of 26.

"You're up early." A voice said from behind her, Hotaru whirled around, nearly spilling her orange juice, and saw Harry Potter holding a heap of books and looking rather weary. "Do you mind if I sit down? No one else is awake yet."

"Go ahead, I was just doing a little reading up on Snape's stupid potion." 

"Snape, eh? Who's your partner?" 

"Malfoy." 

"Bummer," Harry said and took some oatmeal and milk from the center of the table. Hotaru wrinkled her nose a bit and took a bite of her roll. "Not a fan of oatmeal?"

"Milk. I hate milk." Hotaru mumbled after swollowing. 

"Where do you get your calcium, then?"

Hotaru had a feeling that this was going to turn into a lecture, just like one Michiru used to give her every morning when she didn't drink milk at breakfast. Luckily she was saved from that when Usagi came bouncing up to them, full of spirit and happiness. Hotaru was surprised.

"What are you doing up so early, Usagi?" 

"Nothin' I just couldn't sleep because I was excited, and I had to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"Minako got a position on the Quidditch team! A chaser! She's really good on the broom. By the way, how did practice go yesterday. You know I don't have any connections with anyone now that we're in different houses." Usagi said, her cheeks were slightly flushed as she had probably been running around the school looking for Hotaru. Hotaru muttered something incoherent about how she had made the team, and quickly stuffed a piece of roll in her mouth so she would not have to answer any more questions. Usagi looked questioningly at Harry, who nodded at her with a half smile/smirk.

"I have to go write to Setsuna." Hotaru said quickly and stood up. 

"Do you know where the Owlry is?" Harry asked, sounding as if he wanted to go with her. Hotaru nodded.

"I'll find it." She raced off with a roll in her hand, to the owlry where she found Atsui, looking as beautiful as ever on her pearch. Though Hotaru still didn't know her owl well, she felt no fear as she took Atsui off her pearch and put her on a window sill where she wrote Setsuna the following letter:

Dear Setsuna,

It's wonderful here at Hogwarts, and very different from home. I'm having no problems in school here, but the Potions master is rather strict and doesn't seem to like anyone but the Slytherins. I have already made some new friends, and I'm on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as Seeker. 

What do you know about Voldemort, the man who killed Harry Potter's parents? Michiru couldn't tell me that much aobut him, either that, or she wouldn't. Are we here to protect the students from Voldemort, or is it just a coincidence that we came to Hogwarts this year? 

I hope you aren't too lonely at home all by yourself. I don't know if we're coming home for Christmas break, I haven't talked to anyone, and it seems so far away. All Hallows Eve is in a month, a English holiday where people dress as creatures from other worlds and beg for candy. Do you think I could pass as a Sailor Senshi?

Michiru sends her love, and so does Haruka, I'm sure, though I haven't talked to her. Everyone is divided now, into seperate houses. Usagi is with Chibiusa and Minako, so she is well protected. 

Please write me soon,

Love, 

Hotaru

Hotaru folded up the note and tied it to Atsui's leg, sending her off.

***

"There you are, Hotaru, class starts in a few minutes, and I've been looking for you all morning." Ami said, running to catch up to Hotaru, who was walking down the hall to Charms in her own little world. 

"I was in the owlry." Hotaru said, Ami stopped walking. 

"You didn't write to Setsuna, did you?" Ami asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, she told us to write and I had a few questions about Vol--..."

"Hotaru, if you had any questions about Voldemort, you should have asked me! Setsuna doesn't need any correspondance about Voldemort with what's going on right now!"

"Excuse me?" Hotaru asked, puzzled and a little angry at Ami's sudden outburst. 

"You didn't know?"

"What do I hit you as, stupid, Ami?"

"No, it's not that...perhaps no one told you...I'm sorry. It's just that Setsuna prefers to keep the letters general...she's working with the Ministry of Magic to track down Voldemort, and Professor Dumbledore is trying a different method to rid our world of Voldemort...she doesn't think they should mix." Hotaru raised an eyebrow, and without even a reply from Setsuna, she had answered her own question. They not only were here to learn, they were here to fight a new enemy. So much for a vacation. 

***

Hotaru sat down in the back of the Charms classroom and watched Professor Flitwick run about preparing things. He told them that he would be putting them into groups of four and they would be practicing a mirror charm. He walked around the classroom mumbling to himself and placing them into groups, he put Hotaru in a group with Ami, Harry and a boy named Seamus. 

"You're Japanese, eh?" Seamus said, he had a thick Irish accent, and many freckles, which made him look more or less like a country boy. Before either girls could answer, Professor Flitwick stood on top of a stack of books and told them that they would send harmless spells at each other, and the person recieving the the spell would mutter 'Enrosia', hopefully sending the spell to the other person. He demonstrated with Neville Longbottom, sending a giggling charm at him, and Neville erupted with giggles for the rest of the period. 

"You'll be doing a simple rotation in your groups...two people in a row and two people directly across from them. You then move left, and the person next to you moves forward. If there is no one next to you, then you move forward." 

Well, needless to say, the class was not all that productive. Most of the class was in fits of giggles when they left, some were crying (due to a crying spell that had been used), and others were sneezing. Ami found that she couldn't quit jumping around.

"I don't think this is good," Hotaru said, "Can't you counter the spell you used, Seamus?" Seamus shrugged, and Hotaru sighed. Harry, who had been laughing the whole period, continued to do so until the two Japanese girls had parted for Herbology.

***

"Why aren't they here yet, Minako-chan?" Usagi said, pacing the door outside the greenhouse, minutes before class started. 

"Don't worry, they had to come all the way from the Charms classroom, don't get so excited."

"But Hotaru seemed so detached this morning...what if something happened??"

"She's probably just worried about the first Quidditch match...Ravenclaw vs. Huffelpuff, you know, and since I'm the new chaser..."

"Minako. Your ego is big enough already." Ami said, walking up behind her, Hotaru followed. Usagi heaved a sigh of relief and they walked into the greenhouse together. 

Herbology, Hotaru had decided, was disgusting. Not only did they have to mess around with plants, most of which were dangerous, but they had to get dirt in places that she didn't even want to think about. Hotaru wasn't interested in plants, she even had tried to get out of watering Michiru's garden at home several times, just because it required stepping in the dirt. She prefered things that could think for themselves, like animals. This, was, of course lucky for Hotaru, because the next class that they were going to was Care of Magical Creatures. 

***

Hotaru heard Ami gasp, who was walking in front of her. 

"What is it?" It couldn't be much, Hotaru thought, they were just reaching the hut where the class was held. Well, what was it? 

Oh. 

There was a man of gigantic proportions standing by the hut. He was huge, and not only that, but there was also this huge dog standing by him. Hotaru wasn't surprised that Ami gasped. Usagi, however, had quite a different reaction.

"Look at that cute doggie!!" She ran up to the dog, and before anyone could protest or shout a warning (to the dog, of course), Usagi had her arms around it and was patting it's head. "You are sooo cute! What's your name, cutie?"

Well, the giant of a man had quite a surprised expression on his face, as did most of the class. Minako spun around, now facing away from Usagi, and started to whistle and walk away, pretending that she didn't know her. Ami turned scarlet at her friend's behavior, and Hotaru managed to keep a nonplussed look on her face. 

"Uh, do yeh mind gettin' yern hands off Fang? Class is about teh start." The giant said, he had a booming voice, but a kind face. 

"Oh!" Usagi said, just noticing him. "Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi! What's your name...Professor..."

"I'm Hagrid...jus' Hagrid. 'O righ every one!" He said to Usagi, then to the class, "Get in groups o' four and then come over here! We're goin' to have a look at some faries today!" 

Usagi rejoined Ami, Hotaru and Minako, and they all walked over to a secluded place, just outside the line of trees that marked the forest. There were several bird's cages there, and each one held four fairies. Each group gathered around one, and Hagrid gave them instructions. They were to talk to the fairies and then write a paper on what they had learned. 

***

"What does he mean, 6 inches, Ami?" Usagi asked, looking puzzled.

"I think he means that's how long the paper has to be. You measure it." Ami said, shrugging. Their talk with the fairies had been quite boring, finding that all the creatures had to talk about was flowers and their home, which was in fact a big flower. The fairies, Ami had found out, only ate fruit, they didn't talk to many other creatures, but mostly among themselves, and, well, they were obsessed with flowers, using their scent in perfumes and their petals to make clothes. 

"Well, we'll see you later, you guys have the rest of the day off, right?" Minako asked Ami. 

"Until tonight, we have Astronomy wiht Slytherin." Ami said, shrugging.

"Ah, Slytherin. That cute boy is in Slytherin, right?" Usagi said. All of them srugged, not quite knowing which cute boy she was referring to. 

"I have to go." Hotaru said, "I'll see you at dinner, Ami, I have Quidditch practice."

[End Chapter 4]


	5. Chapter 5

_A Magical Speculation_

Chapter 5  
Rated PG-13  
By: Resident Goddess 

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to J.K. Rowling. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all it's corresponding characters, events and elements belong to Takeuchi Naoko. This story belongs to me :P 

A/N: To those of you that have been wondering about Setsuna stopping time in the first chapter...I realize that this would kill her, but let's just pretend that everything's okay, all right? It just fit with the storyline, and afterall, it is fanfiction, people :) (Thanks for pointing it out though :D) Aaand, I'm sorry about this chapter taking so long to get out, my grandpa died and I've been a bit pre-occupied lately -_-;;

Thanks to: Silent Whispers, Goddess-of-Light, Elenhiril, JudgeDP, and Bun-chan for reviewing!!

Ages  
Michiru and Haruka- 16  
Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami- 15  
Chibiusa- 11  
Setsuna- Appearance of 26  
Harry and the gang- 15 

Riiight...so...

***

At midnight that night, Hotaru was not only cold (being outside and on the highest tower), but she was also very tired from Quidditch practice earlier and all the homework she had to complete. Professor Sinistra was walking around muttering in low tones to them what the Astronomy class was about, and Hotaru listened with half an ear, paying more attention to actually warming herself up, which seemed the more important of the two. 

Professor Sinistra, Hotaru noticed, went about things in a quite different way then other teachers. Instead of putting them in pairs with their friends, as Professor Flitwick had done, and instead of pairing them by an evil seating chart, like Snape, she just went around, randomly grabbing hands and shoving students off to a telescope. Hotaru was once again paired with Malfoy, and pushed off in the direction of a telescope. 

"We will start tonight with something simple. You are to spot each planet in the night's sky and record their coordinates on a map. I will check them at the end of class. Get to work!" 

Draco immediately headed for the telescope, as Hotaru picked up the map and stood at the railing of the tower, looking up. 

"I think that's Saturn," Draco said, not bothering to look at Hotaru, who rolled her eyes.

"It's not." She said, and he turned to her, sneering. 

"*You* haven't even looked through the telescope yet."

"Yes, but I do know that Saturn is on the opposite side of the sky tonight, Kouryuu. You're probably looking at Sirius, the star."

"Whatever, and what the hell did you just call me?" Draco looked her, his mouth in a thin line. The light from the moon made his hair shine, and he looked even more menacing with the shadows it cast on his features. Hotaru sighed, surprised that the Japanese word had come out of her mouth in place of his name. 

"Kouryuu...it means 'rain dragon' or 'hidden genius' in Japanese, I'm sure there's *got* to be more to you then what you're showing." Hotaru muttered absentmindedly, walking over to the telescope. She turned it around and got a good view of Saturn (picking it out in seconds), and wrote it down on the star chart. Draco had a slightly abashed look mixed with the element of surprise. "I can't find Mars..." Hotaru said, looking at Draco. 

"To the West." He said bluntly. "Further," Hotaru turned the telescope further to her left, "More." Further. "Keep going."

"Why don't you find it?" She said, looking once again at Draco.

"Because, you should be right on top of it now."

And so she was. 

"So you know about Mars, but you mistook Sirius for Saturn?"

"I have never been able to find that damn planet." Draco said with a huff and took the map from Hotaru, quickly writing down the coordinates as he looked in the telescope. 

***

"I'm so excited! The first Quidditch match is in three days! Three days, Hotaru!" Usagi squealed at lunchtime the next day, the two girls had been walking aimlessly around the halls, Usagi chatting all the way. "And what makes it even more exciting...we're playing you!"

"Quite exciting, Usagi...quite." Hotaru muttered, looking around. "It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts...I have to go. See you at dinner, Usagi. Sayonara." Hotaru waved and walked down a passageway to the right.

"Sayonara, Hotaru-chan!" Usagi called, and took the passage to the left. 

***

"Today, class, we will be discussing the rise of the Dark Arts, and the new rise of Voldemort." Professor Lupin said, a few people gasped at the mention of his name, but many didn't react with quite so much vigor. "First off, this is not on the syllabus because i did not intend it. Professor Dumbeldore came to me early this morning and asked me if I would include it in one of my lessons, and, as I say, better to get it done and out of the way. Now, first things first, does anyone have any questions that I can answer for you before we get started?"

Ami raised her hand.

"Professor, has there been any recent studies on the night Voldemort fell from power recently?"

"Not recently, the Ministry did a study about 6 years ago, and their hypothesis can be found in the school libraray." Though Hotaru was curious about Voldemort herself, she could see that this class discussion wasn't going to answer any of her questions, and she promptly turned one ear towards Professor Lupin, and one ear towards her worries of the Quidditch match in three days.

***

The days passed in quick succession, and Hotaru groaned as she awoke on the morning of the first Quidditch match. She sat up quickly and felt a rush come to her head, and, as she put her feet on the ground, they brushed against something long and hard. Hotaru was startled, and when she looked down, she saw a long box wrapped in brown paper at her feet. 

Miss Hotaru Tomoe

Second bed on the right

Ravenclaw Dorm

She picked it up and tore the paper, opened the box, and let the broom fall onto her hands. No note came with it. Hotaru hadn't gasped with surprise, she had expected that it *was* a broom, afterall, and just in time. She read the words printed on the handle. Firebolt. Hotaru smiled, oh how she loved Setsuna.

***

"Okay, Hotaru, here's your orange juice." Michiru said, and set a glass of orange juice in front of Hotaru at the breakfast table that morning. Hotaru had been to a very early morning practice, and she wasn't all that thristy. Hotaru looked at the juice with distaste, but before she had a chance to tell Michiru off, two strong hands gripped her shoulders.

"Ready for the big game, champ?" Haruka said, giving Hotaru's shoulders a squeeze. Hotaru looked up and saw not only Haruka standing there, but Rei as well. Hotaru muttered a reply that sounded something like 'I hope so', and took a sip of her orange juice. "Well, since Minako is on the Huffelpuff team, there's no way that Usagi would let us be decked out and cheer just for you, so we're in the neutral crowd, though all the Gryffindors will be cheering for you...especially that Harry fellow."

"What's that supposed to mean, Haruka?" Michiru asked with a glint in her eye. Hotaru grew rigid with suspicion of Haruka and her meddling ways. 

"Nothing much, but I've seen how he looks at our Hime-chan..."

"Lay off her Haruka, she's got enough stress already." Rei said, crossing her arms. She winked at Hotaru and pulled out a little bronze and blue cloth that she had hidden in her pocket. She waved it entergetically under the table. Hotaru gave her a small smile, and Professor Dumbledore stood up, his hands clapsed together.

"Is everyone ready for the first Quiddtich match of the season?" He asked with glee, a loud chorus of 'yes!' filled the hall and shouts and whoops littered the air. "All right then! Let's head out then!" 

Hundreds of students got up and crowded the doors, while Hotaru and the other Quidditch members took a side door that was off-limits to the other students. The arrived on the field minutes before everyone else, and, as they had already changed into their game-robes, Mike began giving them a pre-game prep. The first words that came out of his mouth were 'Huffelpuff's got nothing on us', and the speech went downhill from there. He finally ended with a exasperated sigh and the words 'just do your best'.

***

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the Quidditch field, and Professor McGonagall stood closely by, watching his every move. "This year we have new seekers for both the Ravenclaw team and the Huffelpuff team! Maschriff Lenner is the new Huffelpuff seeker, and the Japanese exchange student, Hotaru Tomoe, is the new seeker for Ravenclaw. But she's not the only Japanese student on a house team this year! Minako Aino is making her stand as chaser this fine morning!

"Madam Hooch calls for the shake between Mike Malcom and Chesney Stuart, and the Quidditch match is on! And it's Ravenclaw in posession of the Quaffle, no! It's now Huffelpuff in posession, new chaser Minako Aino heading down the pitch! She takes a shot! Great save by Malcom!"

Hotaru listened with half an ear to Lee's voice as she scouted around for the snitch. The game raged on below her, and she caught glimpses of her friends in the clouds. Lenner was circling many feet below her, and she set her sights parallel to him.

"It's Ravenclaw back in posession, Jordyn Becker down the line, he's coming up fast on Keeper Jennifer Matterson, he's sporting a menacing grin...a buldger nearly misses him, and he's shot the ball...! And it's 10 nothing Ravenclaw! What a score by Becker!"

Hotaru looked down at Lenner below her, he seemed to be having little luck, though she had spotted the snitch for only a moment to her left, he seemed completely unawares. 

"And it's Aino with the Quaffle, she's on her high horse headed towards Malcom now, she prepares to shoot....Oh!" Loud gasps are heard from the crowd, "A buldger tips her broom and it's Ravenclaw in posession!" 

Hotaru caught a glimpse of the snitch again as Ravenclaw scored once more, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, and she grumbled to herself dejectedly. 

"Matterson down the line, Chesney with the buldger, he's taking aim, there's a true beater for ya there! But what a dodge by Matterson! Matterson passes to Riley Smart, Smart up the field, coming up on Matterson, she shoots, she scores! This game is 30-nothing Ravenclaw! What a surprise!" Lee let a hint of sarcasm creep into his voice, and Professor McGonagall glared at him. "We'd like to take this time to give thanks to our professors," Lee gulped, "for without them, we would just be dumb students with no education.

Well it's Jake Moyer of Huffelpuff with the quaffle, headed down the line, he passes it to Aino who is wide open, a beater headed towards her with a buldger, she shoots, and it's right past Malcom! Huffelpuff finally gets on the scoreboard with a score of 30-10, Ravenclaw's favor!"

A glint of gold to Hotaru's left was little warning of what was to come next. Lennar took a flying lunge upwards, and Hotaru caught the snitch in her gaze a mere 50 feet off. She swivled around with ease on the Firebolt, and it was a neck-to-neck race between her and Lennar for the snitch. 

"And I think they've caught sight of the snitch! It's Lennar and Tomoe heading for the snitch with Ravenclaw again in posession of the Quaffle! Tomoe is starting to pull away now, clearly the firebolt is too much for a Nimbus 2001! Look at her go! She's nearly there, another three feet and she has it...there it is! Tomoe has the snitch! Ravenclaw wins 180 to 10!"

***

[[End Chapter 5]]


End file.
